The Girls Return
by creativebear234
Summary: After three years, the Malloy girls finally move back to Buckman. Romance starts for Jake and Eddie and Beth and Josh. This is a very sweet story of what happens with teenage love. Mostly Jake/Eddie fluff, but a little bit (NOT ALOT!)
1. The Return of the Malloys

**The Malloys return two years after they left Buckman. The Hadford boys are excited. Romances Spark between Josh and Beth and Eddie and Jake. Enjoy!**

("talking" **Thoughts)**

**Eddie, Jake, and Josh: 15 (freshman)**

**Beth: 14 (eighth grade)**

**Caroline: 12 (seventh grade)**

**Wally: 13 (seventh grade)**

**Peter: 9 (third grade)**

Chapter One: Coming Back

"i can see the house!" exclaimed Caroline Malloy.

"it's so great to be back." Remarked Beth.

It had been three years since Mr. Malloy decided to move his family back to Ohio, three years since the Malloy girls had seen the infamous Hadfords. Eddie, the oldest of the three girls was excited to get her baseball partner back, if he was still into sports, which she couldn't imagine why not. Beth, the middle girl, was itching to see if her former boyfriend, Josh Hadford, still had feelings for her. Caroline Malloy, the youngest, was excited to just be back in Buckman.

"Do you suppose the boys have changed a lot?" asked Eddie.

"I hope not," admitted Caroline.

"Beth, you going to reconnect with Josh?" Eddie teased. Beth didn't respond.

The three girls themselves had changed a lot in the past three years. Eddie for starters, grew her hair down to her elbows, and started wearing skirts once and a while, her brown eyes still as big as ever. She still very much enjoyed ever sport on earth, but she certainly didn't look like she did.

Beth also grew her blond hair out down to her elbow, her blue eyes sparkled more than ever since she was told they would be coming back to Buckman. Beth still loved to cook, but didn't read as much as before, she now had a great interest in photography, and was saving her money up for professional camera. She also wanted her romance with Josh to resume.

Caroline had shiny black hair that went just past her shoulders. She still took passion in acting.

"I see the Hadfords!" Shouted Beth.

The Malloys got out and walked over to the Hadford house. When the boys saw them their mouths fell wide open and they just stared.


	2. Hadfords

"When are they getting here?" Asked Jake, the oldest Hadford boy.

"Your the one that has Eddies number," said Wally, the second youngest brother.

"Oh yeah." Jake said, a little embarrassed that he forgot.

"I hope they still have game," said Josh, Jake's twin.

"Boys the Malloy's are here, go outside to greet them," orders their mom. All the boys then walked outside and lined up waited for their old frienemies to come  
back.

The Malloy girls got out of the car and walked over the the Hadford house. When the boys saw them, their mouths dropped wide open, they just stared.

_"Damn," thought Josh," Beth is prettier than I remember. I hope She still likes me."_ Josh and Beth had a thing for each other three years ago, and since she left, he hadn't met anyone that he liked as much as Beth Malloy.

All the Hadford boys changed in some way. Jake, the oldest, also the twin of Josh, still was a sports freak. His hair had gotten darker, he had grown taller, and he had some acne on his face which he was very embarrassed about. Josh, Jake's twin, looked exactly like Jake except instead of having light brown eyes, he had greenish bluish eyes, and a little taller. Wally, the middle child, had gotten a lot thinner, and taller. He had lively, brown eyes, and brown hair. Peter just grew taller.

"Hey," Eddie broke the awkward silence," long time, no see."

"Yeah..." Jake stumbled.

"You ok?" Eddie asked Jake who was just looking at her, wide eyed. His voice being a lot lower, obviously hitting puberty.

"Uh... What? Sorry." He said, feeling rather embarrassed. Eddie had always been one of the guys to Jake, he never looked at her as pretty. _"What happened to her?" Jake wondered._

"How have you guys been?" Josh asked.

"Great. How about you guys?" Beth answered with a smile. She too noticed the change in the twins voices.

"Honestly? Pretty bored without you girls here." He replied truthfully. Josh couldn't get over how amazing Beth looked.

"Caroline, your awfully quiet," Wally observed.

"Yeah, I'm just so excited to be back," she told him.

"I'll bet," laughed Wally.

"Why don't come in and join us for dinner?" Mrs. Hadford insisted.

"Of course, thank you!" Smiled Mrs. Malloy.

"Come inside children," smiled Mr. Hadford.

All seven kids came in and went down to the basement to catch up with each other. Beth sat down by the end of couch, and Josh went over and joined her. Eddie and Jake were already talking about baseball tryouts for the upcoming year. That meant Wally was stuck with Caroline.

"Hello Wally..." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

_"Same old Caroline" Wally thought._ He just sat there for a while staining into space wondering where people go when they die.

"Whatcha' looking at?" Purred Caroline's sweet voice.

"Nothing." Wally sounded annoyed.

Meanwhile Josh couldn't take his eyes off Beth.

"What?" Beth asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, um sorry." Josh quickly said, and smiled. Beth noticed he was blushing

"Uh yeah." Beth realized she was now the one blushing. "So do you still like art?" She filled the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I've never been more interested," he answered," and you probably still like reading mystery books, I assume."

"Actually no, not as much as before. I've been very interested in photography lately," Beth laughed.

"Really? That's so cool!" Josh smiled at her. "Um Beth, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course!" Beth said.

"Hmm... You're not dating anyone are you?" Josh asked embarrassed, and he started turning red again.

"No, but there is someone I have in mind," giggling at Josh.

"Oh," Josh sounded sad. Beth could obviously tell he didn't get that he was that somebody, she was going to say something, but she decided to let him figure it out on his own.

Jake and Eddie were laughing in a corner I the other side of the room,"I can't believe the boys didn't except you on the team!" Jake sounded astonished, "you're the second best player I know, besides me."

"You mean that?" Eddie asked, not trusting Jake when it came to being nice.

"Yeah! You're amazing at any sport, you're funny, you're competitive, and not to mention you're pretty," Jake said, not wanting Eddie to know he's had a crush on her since they've met.  
"Jake Hadford just said I'm pretty? Wow I must be, for you to say that," joked Eddie. Jake's ears turned bright red. "Girls must just be all over you, I mean you're athletic, you're really strong, and you're not so bad looking," Eddie laughed.

"Gee thanks," Jake laughed too.

"We should practice together sometime," Eddie suggested.

"How about tomorrow?" Asked Jake.

Just then Mrs. Hadfords voice shouted,"girls you're mom says its time to go!"  
"It's a date," Eddie smiled at Jake as he started to blush again,"bye Jake!"

All the girls said goodbye, than thanked the Hadfords for a lovely evening, than left. The boys all gathered in the twins bedroom. "We'll Caroline's still crazy as ever," Wally reported.

"I think Eddie likes me." Admitted Jake.

"HA! In a million years!" Laughed Josh.

"What? A girl can't like me?" Jake sounded offended.

"Sure one can, but not by the name of Edith Anne Malloy," Wally said.

"We'll I think she does! But I certainly don't like her in that way!" Jake ensured, but deep inside, he had to admit he really did like her since they first came to Buckman. "We'll Mr. Romance, Beth still into you?"

"I don't think so, she said she liked someone..." He sounded disappointed.

"We'll anyways, I'm going to the school field to practice baseball with Eddie tomorrow," Jake stated.

"The whomper, the weirdo, and the crazy are back, " Wally said in a serious voice.


	3. Beth and Josh

Chapter three:

The Malloy girls just left the Hadford house, "Jake totally told me that I'm pretty, and that any guy to have me is very lucky," Eddie laughed.

"So Jake does have a heart!" Beth said with relief, obviously joking.

"Wally is so much cuter then I remember." Caroline admitted.

"No way Caroline! You like Wally!" Eddie teased.

"Josh couldn't stop staring at me tonight," Beth grinned," he's so cute."

"Oh not you too!" Groaned Eddie.

"You might be the next love stuck idiot, Eddie!" Exclaimed Caroline laughing.

"In your dreams," Eddie laughed.

Next thing they knew, it was morning. Mrs Malloy called," Beth, phone."

"Coming!" Beth replied.

"Um hello?" Beth said as she picked up the receiver.

"Oh hey Beth, it's Josh." The voice answered.

"What's up?" Beth asked Josh.

"Just wondering if you want to hang out today?" Asked Josh.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Beth exclaimed. "What time?"

"11:30 work for you?" Josh's voice said.

"Can't wait, Josh!" Beth smiled.

"Great. Ok bye." Josh hung up. Beth was overjoyed! Josh asked her out on a proper date! She couldn't stop smiling! She quickly went and took a shower, washing her long, curly, blond hair. Than finally, one hour later, the doorbell rang, and of course it was Josh.

"Hey!" He said, smiling at the girl standing in front of him,"you look amazing, Beth"

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Beth was blushing beyond control. Josh just smiled at her, grabbed her hand and led her to a Starbucks, which she loved.

After they got their drinks, Beth asked, "how long did it take to figure out that when I said I 'liked someone' I was talking about you, Josh Hadford?"

"Only 15 minutes after to left last night." Admitted Josh, feeling ashamed. "I've never stopped loving you after that Valentines Day three years ago." He started to blush.

"I never got over you either," she said, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"So... Can we call this dating?" Josh asked.

"Please do!"

**End of Chapter three! Please review this story! Please let me know how im doing. and let me know what i should put in the story! thanks**

**love Bella 3**


	4. Jake and Eddie

Josh had just gotten back home from his date with Beth Malloy. _"Well I think i got my girlfriend back" Josh thought with a huge grin on his face._

"Where have you been? I needed you to babysit Wally and Peter while i go to the park to practice base ball with Eddie," Jake sounded as though it were a life and death situation.

"Ok, ok. Fine. Ill watch them." Josh agreed. "Go have fun." He figured that he had just spent in afternoon with the girl he liked, so Jake should get to do the same. it was only fair.

Jake had just texted Eddie that he was on his way, and when he got there she was sitting on the school bleachers and giggled and teased,"I thought that you weren't ever going to come!"

"Well I'm here now," Jake flashed her a dreamy smile.

The two talked while they threw the baseball back and forth, "So what you like to do besides play ever sport known to mankind?" Jake teased.

"I love math so much!" Eddie admitted.

"Really? I like the whole concept of Algebra. Slope is my favorite thing, besides sports!" Laughed Jake.

"No way?! I love slope too. So many people say its impossible but if your are taught it correctly, its so fun and easy!" Eddie said, then asked, "I'm guessing you're excited for high school right?"

"Of course! More freedom." Jake explained.

"Exactly! Also, i'm now allowed to date, which might not be necessary right away." Eddie responded. Jake looked at her and blushed. _"Did Jake Hadford just blush? Because of me?" Eddie thought to herself. "he __obviously likes me, i know i like him, so whats to lose?" _She smiled at Jake and walked over to him and said,"What's that on your shirt?"and when he looked down to see what she meant, she brushed her finger on his nose, and he looked up while Eddie added,"made you look," and kissed him.

Jake didn't know what to think, of course he was happy his long time crush kissed him, and obviously liked him back. Then before he knew it, she smiled at him, nodded her head, than walked away with her baseball and bat. Jake grabbed her hand, than pulled her back, and then he pressed his lips against hers, then he let her walk away. He just stood there smiling like a retard.

When finally managed to hobbled his way back home, it was after 8:00 pm, and his parents would be home any minute.

"What happened to you?" Wally asked looking rather concerned for his older brother.

"Yeah? I thought you were just going to practice baseball?" Josh, Jake's twin, asked.

"Eddie kissed me..." Answered Jake, who sounded as though he was drugged.

"Seriously?" Wally seemed puzzled. He never thought Eddie would ever kiss anyone, expecually _Jake Hadford, _her old enemy, or so he thought.

"Yeah, it was wonderful..." Jake admitted, than started to turn red.

"I cant believe this is coming from you, Jake, the same guy who put me through hell 3 years ago for just _liking B_eth, now your the love struck idiot." Josh teased.

"Well i didn't know what love was until i saw Eddie two days ago." Jake was blushing more than ever. "I cant wait 'till i can see her again."


	5. All bets are on

_**Hey guys! I'm ski**_**_pping into the school year by like 3 weeks, because someone messaged me a really really good idea for homecoming for Eddie, Josh, and Jake. So yeah! Thanks to funfatcakes3828 for the idea!  
Enjoy chapter nine! And don't forget to read and review._**

* * *

**(Hadfords POV)**  
It was Friday, and everybody's day went by pretty slowly. But finally, finally, the Bell rang to let everybody know it was the weekend. So the Hadfords and the Malloy's walked home together.  
"When are Football tryouts?" Josh asked his twin, Jake.

"October 1st. So next Monday," Eddie answered the question before Jake did.

"Eddie, how do you know?" Beth asked.

"Duh? I'm trying out!" Eddie laughed.

"Why? Girls don't play football!" Jake hollered.

"Um excuse me, Jake Hadford? Sexist much?" Eddie was really angry now.

"It's a fact, girls play volleyball and dance, leave the football to the boys." Jake said.

"It's like you don't even know me!" Eddie yelled. "You know I can play any sport, and do it 50 times better than you!"

"You wish, Malloy!" Jake had to admit, if any girl could out do him in sports, it would be Eddie.

"Oh boy..." Wally said, relalizing what his older brother was getting himself into. One rule for Eddie, never make her mad, becaus no matter what she's angry about, she'll always prove you wrong.

"You know I'm amazing at any sport I do, jake!" Eddie said.

"I'll admit, your pretty good at a lot of things, but really, you're never going to make the football team." Jake said, regretting it the moment he said it.

"You want to bet?" Eddies competitive button was just switched on.

"Yeah, I do!" Jake yelled.

"Ok, if I win, you have to ask me out on a proper date." Eddie said.

"And if I win?" Jake didn't mind the idea of going on a date with Eddie.

"I don't know." Eddie said.

"Well I'll think of something later. " Jake said.

"It wouldn't matter, 'cause I'm going to win!" Eddie said.

"You're on!" Jake said.

"Eddie, lets get you home before you explode." Beth said.

"Good Idea," Josh said, grinning at Beth

"Bye Josh. Bye Jake. Bye Wally." Beth said smiling.

"Bye Malloys." Jake said.

"See ya." Wally said.

"Bye Wally!" Caroline said flirtatiously.

"Bye Crazy," Wally said.

The kids went their separate ways.

**(Hadford house!)**

"What's wrong with you, Jake?" Wally asked his older brother.

"What do you mean?" Jake said.

"You know Eddie can play football!" Josh said.

"Yeah so?" Jake replied.

"You know you shouldn't make her angry!" Wally said.

"Ok?" Jake said,"listen, I have a lot of math homework, so leave me alone, ok?"

"Uh yeah ok." Jake and Wally said, and with that, jake went upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Josh asked Wally.

"I don't know." Wally whispered,"I think it has something to do with his crush on Eddie.

"Probably." Josh agreed.

**(Jake POV)**  
"I wish everyone would just leave me alone!" I thought to myself," infact there is a problem, a big problem! I can't think of a good way to ask Eddie to homecoming!" As much as I hated the thought of having to ask her, I knew I had to before someone else could.


	6. Jake needs help

**_Hey guys! I hope you're loving the story! Please leave me ideas! I'm kinda stumped! Enjoys!_**

* * *

**(Malloy POV)**

"Who does he think he is?" Eddie was very mad at Jake Hadford, for telling her that she couldn't play football!

"Um... I'm guessing that he thinks he's Jake Hadford." Caroline said, unsure of how to answer the question.

"I mean really! It's not 1978 anymore! Women can do anything men can do, and better!" Eddie said in complete frustration.

"Eddie, calm down!" Beth tried her best to limit the rage of her sister

"Yeah! It's Jake," Caroline said,"he's just scared he's going to be beaten by a girl."

"Yeah," Beth laughed,"and the one he likes."

"Beth, Caroline! This is serious!" Eddie was mad.

"Oh ok then, I have homework to do, so yeah..." Beth said, going up to her room starting her math just than, the phone rang,

**_"Hello?"_** Eddie said picking up the phone

_**"Hey Eddie, it's Jake."**_ The other end said.

**_"What do you want?"_** Eddie really wasn't in the mood to talk to Jake.

**_"Haha, this is kind of awkward, but um.."_** Eddie heard the voice stop.

**_"Ok listen Jake, cut the crap, I have a lot of homework tonight, and I'm really not in the mood for your jokes,"_** Eddie was just about to hang up the phone.

_**"Wait Eddie! That's why I called. I'm really stuck on the Science homework, and as you know, Josh is no help, and I know your good at it, so can you please help me?"**_ Jake sounded serious.

**_"Wow... Jake Hadford. Asking for my help? This is new,"_** Eddie laughed.

**_"I'm serious Eddie, I really don't understand this at all!"_** Jake sounded really embarrassed.

_**"Ok fine, meet me at the library at 5:45."**_ _**"Ok fine, meet me at the library at 5:45."**_ Eddie decided to cut Jake a break.

**_"Thanks Eddie!"_** Jake was relieved she decided to help.

**_"Yeah sure, but if this is a joke, you're dead,"_** Eddie threatened.

**_"Ok. See ya soon,"_** Jake hung up.

"What did Jake want?" Caroline asked Eddie after she put down the phone.

"I'm going over to the library to meet him." Eddie said

"Why?" Caroline asked again.

"Believe it or not, he needs my help with he science homework, and we have a test in a few days." Eddie explained.

"Oh ok, we'll have fun!" Caroline really wanted her sister to be happy. She also really wanted Them to date.

"Thanks," Eddie said. She left to meet jake at the library.

* * *

**_Sorry that the chapter was really short! I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Read and review!  
Thanks  
-Bella_**


	7. Study Date

"Hey Josh can you help me with this science homework? I don't get it at all!" Jake looked to his twin for help.

"Don't look at me, I don't get it either." Josh said, while doing his Spanish homework.

"Oh your no help at all!" Jake yelled frustrated. He really wanted to keep his grade point average about 3.8, and he could do that if he was failing Science.

"Call Eddie, she has a A+ in Science. She can help you more then me." Josh said.

"Peter would be more help than you are." Jake Joked, "but yeah, im going to call Eddie.

_**"Hello?"**_ Eddie said picking up the phone.

_**"Hey Eddie, it's Jake."**_ Jake said.

_**"What do you want?**_" Eddie really wasn't in the mood to talk to Jake.

_**"Haha, this is kind of awkward, but um.."**_ Eddie heard the voice stop.

**_"Ok listen Jake, cut the crap, I have a lot of homework tonight, and I'm really not in the mood for your jokes,_**" Eddie was just about to hang up the phone.

_**"Wait Eddie! That's why I called. I'm really stuck on the Science homework, and as you know, Josh is no help, and I know your good at it, so can you please help me?**_" Jake sounded serious.

**"Wow... Jake Hadford. Asking for my help? This is new,"** Eddie laughed.

_**"I'm serious Eddie, I really don't understand this at all!"**_ Jake sounded really embarrassed.

**_"Ok fine, meet me at the library at 5:45."_**Eddie decided to cut Jake a break.

**"Thanks Eddie!"** Jake was relieved she decided to help.

_**"Yeah sure, but if this is a joke, you're dead,"**_Eddie threatened.

_**"Ok. See ya soon,"**_ Jake hung up.

"So are you meeting her?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, at the library, in like 10 minutes." Jake smiled.

"Well bye then," Josh laughed and said,"you should ask her out, Jake."

"I want to, but not now," Jake said,"but thanks."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**_(AT THE LIBRARY!)_**

**_(Jake POV)_**

I walked into the Library and sat down at a table, and i waited for Eddie. After about half- an hour of waiting, i had fallen asleep, the next thing i felt was someone gently kissing my forehead. I opened my eyes, and of course, it was Eddie.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

"Caroline was throwing up, and i had to wait for my dad to come home." Eddie explained, "I tried texting you and calling you, but Josh answered and said you left your phone at home."

"Oh ok." I said. "Anyways, i tried looking over my notes on genes, but i couldn't read them, and i really just don't get the whole topic of Genes."

"It's really pretty simple." She explained. " But it would help if you could read your notes."

"When's the test again?" I asked, because i never pay attention in Science class.

"In two days," she answered, and my expression must have been funny, because she giggled.

"Wait, WHAT?" I couldn't believe i only had two day to study for this test.

"Ok, what i always do is make flash cards," Eddie explained.

"How do i get the information to put on the cards?" I asked.

"Well... usually you use info from your notes, but you can copy from my notes." She said, handing me her notebook.

"Wow, you have really neat handwriting," I said, and she could help but laugh.

So for 2 hours, Eddie and i made note cards, and studied for science. After we finally finished, she said."Well i should get back to see how Caroline's doing."

"Ok, thank you so much for helping me, Eddie, really i mean it." I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Of course." and she returned the grin.

"I'm sorry about what i said about you not being able to play football, because I know you can." I said, wanting everything to be ok between us.

"It's ok." She said, "Bye Jake, even though we were studying, i still had a lot of fun."

"I make everything fun for everyone," i said.

"Bye." She said, and we hugged, and she walked away, and i just watched her.


	8. Start of Break

_**Hey guys! Heres chapter 8 of my story! **_

_**Btw, ive skipped to Christmas break, because ive run out of ideas. **_

_**As usual, please read and review. **_

* * *

The town of Buckman was covered in a thick layer of white snow, all the kids were out playing in the snow, since school had just let out for Christmas.

"I'm so glad we did finals were before Christmas," Eddie said to Jake and Josh, who were freshman, and they had just finished their last day of testing.

"Oh my god yes," Jake groaned,"Imagine studying over break."

"Talk about torture!" Josh laughed.

"I don't what deal of finals are?" Caroline said.

"Enjoy those little, stupid tests while you can, Caroline." Eddie said.

"Exactly." Josh said to Caroline.

"I'd rather have those than finals." Jake said.

"Well i would prefer no tests." Peter laughed.

"I'm with you, Peter," Eddie laughed, putting her arm around little Peter.

"Well see you guys later," Jake said, reaching the doors of the Malloy house.

"Bye," all three girls said, smiling at the 4 Hadford boys.

Just as the girls were walking into their house, Jake said,"Oh, Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter was so short, but i wanted to save my next idea for a whole new idea! _**

**_Bye,_**

**_Bella_**


	9. Dinner at Malloys pt 1

"Hey girls," Mrs. Malloy said, greeting the girls as they walked in.

"Hey mom!" Eddie said.

"How did your last two exams go?" Mom asked her.

"Pretty good," Eddie answered.

"How was your day girls," their mom said to Beth and Caroline.

"Ok i guess." Beth said.

"Boring." Came Caroline's answer.

"But you are excited for Christmas right?" their mom asked.

"Of course, Mom!" Caroline said with excitement.

"Good." Her mom said. "I was thinking of inviting the Hadford family for dinner tonight."

"Why?" Caroline said.

"Because it would be nice, that's why." Mrs. Malloy replied.

"Oh, ok. I guess that would be ok." Caroline mumbled.

"I think that's a good idea," Beth said, very happily.

"Why? So you can spend time with Josh?" Eddie teased.

"What about you Jake, Eddie," Mrs. Malloy said unexpectedly.

"Mom!?" Eddie shouted, so embarrassed that she started to blush.

"I see the way you look at him, dear." Mrs. Malloy pointed out.

"Please Stop!" Pleaded Eddie.

"Oh sorry." Mom said, "Anyway, Eddie, can you please call the Hadford house for me?"

"Yeah sure, i guess." Eddie said.

"Actually, can please just go over and ask?" Her mom said.

"Fine." Eddie said, and headed out the door. She walked down the driveway, and went over the front door of the Hadford house. She rang the doorbell, and after five minutes, the door was finally opened. It was Jake.

"Oh hey Eddie." Jake said," Whats up?"

"Um, mom wanted me to ask your mom if she would like to bring your family over for dinner?"

"Uh, let me ask her, one second." Jake disappeared for only a minute, than came back and said,"She that that would be great."

"Ok, well bye, i guess." Eddie said.

"Bye, Eddie." Jake said,"See you in like 3 hours."

"Bye." Eddie said, walking away.

When she got back home, her mom said, "Well?"

"Mrs. Hadford said fantastic." Eddie said.

"Oh good." Her mom replied.

_(After three hours)_

The doorbell rang...

* * *

**_Oooooo... cliff hanger! Please stay tuned. Ill update when i can._**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_Love Bella._**


	10. Dinner at Malloys pt 2

**(Jake POV)**

* * *

I was watching tv when the doorbell rang, so i got up and opened it, and it was Eddie.

"Oh hey Eddie." I said," Whats up?"

"Um, mom wanted me to ask your mom if she would like to bring your family over for dinner?"

"Uh, let me ask her, one second." I went to tell my mom about the invite, she was very happy at the offer, so i went back to Eddie and said, "She that that would be great."

"Ok, well bye, i guess." Eddie said.

"Bye, Eddie." I said,"See you in like 3 hours."

"Bye." Eddie said, walking away. I had never seen her look so pretty before, i thought.

I went back inside and told my brothers that in three hours, we'd be heading over to the Malloy house.

"Really?" Wally said.

"Yeah, they invited us over." I said to my younger brother.

"Fine with me," Josh said, probably because he wanted to see Beth. I would have made a joke of it, but this time he could make fun of me with Eddie.

"I like the Malloys," Peter said.

"I bet you do," I said.

"Wally, why don't you want to go see them?" Josh asked.

"Well i have no one to talk to except Caroline." He said.

"That's not true!" I said.

"Yeah it is; you always talk to Eddie, and Josh always talks to Beth." He admitted.

"Well you can join our conversations if you want," I said.

"yeah, i wouldn't want to talk to Caroline alone either." Josh said.

"thanks." Wally said. I think he felt better.

Before We knew it, it was time to go over the Malloys, "Come on boys, I don't want to be late!" my mom yelled.

"Coming." All four of us said.

"It is cold, so wear your warm coats." My dads voice hollered.

"Ok." Josh said.

"Where's Wally?" Mom really sounded concerned.

"Hes in the bathroom." Peter said, trying to be of help.

"He couldn't have gone before?" Mom said.

"What's the Hurry?" My dad asked.

"Oh, you know me, i hate to be late to things." My mom admitted.

Finally, Wally was ready to go, and all six of us walked over the the Malloy house. When we got to the door, my dad rang the doorbell, and my brothers and I knew it would be a good night.

* * *

_**Sorry guys, i really need to start writing longer chapters, dont i? **_

_**As usual, please read and review, and PM me if you have any ideas! Thanks **_

**_-Bella!_**


	11. Dinner at Malloys pt 3

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

* * *

The Hadfords were greeted at the door by Eddie, "Welcome," She said, "and Merry Chirstmas!" Eddie couldn't contain the smile she had inside her, she absolutely loved Christmas.

"Thank you very much, Eddie." Mrs. Hadford said, coming in through the open door that Eddie was holding for them.

Jake was the last one in line to go into the house, he was right after Josh, so after Josh went through, Eddie shut the door, "Come on Eddie, please let me in?" Jake said very politely.

"What's in it for me?" Eddie grinned at him.

"Having me in your home?" Jake was smirking at Eddie.

"Ok sounds good," She said, opening the door for Jake.

"So where's the food?" Jake said while walking right next to Eddie.

"In the dining room." Eddie said, "but we are eating all together."

"Awesome." Jake said smiling at Eddie.

"So what are we eating?" Beth asked her mom.

"Baked potatoes, Corn Beef, and salads if you would like it." Was her mothers reply.

"Sounds really good." Wally said.

"It is," Beth said to him.

"Let's sit down," Mr. Malloy suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, so we can eat this food." Mr. Hadford said.

Eddie said down at a random place, next thing she knew, Jake had taken the seat next to her. "Mind if I sit here?" Jake asked, knowing the answer would be no.

"Of course I do," she said smiling at the boy sitting next to her.

Josh had taken a seat next to Beth and Wally. Caroline sat next to Mrs. Hadford and Peter.

"So Peter, do you still like cookies?" Caroline asked little Peter trying to make conversation.

"Are you kidding?" Grinned Peter," I love cookies! Expesially yours!"

"We'll good, because we made some sugar cookies right before you got here." Caroline said.

"Nice move Caroline, not he's not going to eat his dinner." Wally said.

"Oh yes he is," Mrs. Hadford said,"if he wants any cookies he most certinaly will eat his dinner."

"So what's new with your family," Mrs. Malloy asked Mrs. Hadford and Mr. Hadford.

"Oh nothing new," she Responded," we were going to head up to Wisconsin for a couple days, we have a cottage up there."

"It's so much fun!" Peter chimed in.

"I bet so." Mrs. Malloy said smiling at Peter.

"Why don't you join us this year?" Mr. Hadford said.

"Oh that a great idea," Mrs. Hadford said,"the cottage is huge, very big for just us, and we would love to have you join us."

"Oh no! We couldn't intrude on your vacation!" Mrs. Malloy said hastily.

"Oh please do, it wouldn't be a problem." Mr. Hadford said," we would love to have you join us."

"We'll talk about it, but thank you just for the offer." Mr. Malloy said.

"It really is a lot of fun!" Josh told Beth.

"I hope we go." She said.

"Me too!" Josh couldn't stop smiling at her.

"If you guys come with us, we can run along the paths, it's so much fun." Jake whispered into Eddies ear.

"I would love that," Eddie said. "You just want to spend time with me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jake said as he punched Eddie In the arm playfully.

"I thought so." She laughed, and punched him right back.

After dinner, Mr. And Mrs. Malloy went upstairs to talk about the invitation with the Hadfords.

"I feel like we would be intruding," Mrs. Malloy said to her husband.

"We'll they invited us, it's not like we invited ourselves." Mr. Malloy said.

"I know, it just seems weird." She said.

"We'll do we want to or not?" Mr. Malloy said.

"I think he kids would like it." She said.

"Exactly."

"Well maybe than," Mrs Malloy smiled.

After an hour or two, the Hadfords left, and mrs Malloy said to her daughters, "we're going up north with the Hadfords."

"Yay!" All three girls shrieked. ME

"I talked to the Hadfords and we worked it all out."

"Yay!"

"Except we leave in two days, and we need to get a Christmas gift for every one of the Hadfords."

"Ok!" Eddie said,"I'll get Jakes."

"I'll get Josh's!" Beth said.

"I guess I'll get Wally's." Caroline said.

The next day they all went shopping for the Hadfords, than packed, and the next day at 2:12 A.M the next day, they left.


	12. Diving to Wisconsin pt1

"Boys wake up! Peter is sick! And I don't think we can go on the trip, because Caroline is also sick." Mrs Hadfords voice came through the house waking everyone up.

"What?" Jake said.

"We can't go?" Wally was so confused.

"One second boys, the phone is ringing." Mrs Hadford left the boys and answered the phone, it was Mrs Malloy saying she should need to stay home with Caroline, and she could also look after Peter, so everyone else could go. Mrs Hadford thanked mrs Malloy for her kind gesture, but told her she was going to stay home and look after Peter. Mrs Hadford went up to tell the boys the new plan: The two mothers and Caroline and Peter would be staying home. Wally, Jake, and Josh were all thrilled

"But you boys need to go over to pick up the Malloys, it's alread, 2:00 AM." She said.

Everybody said goodbye at the Hadford house and went over the Malloys. It turned out Mr. Malloy was driving separately from the others, because he needed to do something else first. So Caroline, Beth, and Edddie hoped in the SUV, and sat down

Mr. Hadford was driving, of course. Wally was sitting in the front with his dad. In the middle section of seats Josh sat on the window side, while Beth saton the other side. Eddie and Jake got the back, since they were the oldest. And with that, they were off. The nineteen hour dive was about to begin.


	13. Diving to Wisconsin pt2

"How long is this ride going to be?" Eddie asked the person sitting next to her, who was Jake.

"About nineteen hours." He said casually.

"What?" Eddie said shocked.

"Yeah... We're in West Virginia and were going to Wisconsin. That's about 800 miles." Jake explained.

"Oh... Ok." She said, still shocked.

"Beth and Josh both are already asleep," Jake pointed out to Eddie.

"So is Wally." Eddie laughed.

"So now what?" Jake said, not knowing what to do.

"So what did you want for Christmas?" Eddie asked, hoping she had picked out something Jake would have wanted.

"New baseball mit and bat, I guess." Jake said, unsure of what he asked for.

"Oh ok." Eddie said relieved.

"What did you want?" Jake asked, feeling it would be polite to ask.

"A science kit." Eddie was unsure too of what she wanted.

"You don't sound sure." Jake pointed out.

"I don't really want anything I guess, I mean Christmas is my favorite season of the year, but not because of the presents, it's because of how nice people are." Explained Eddie.

"Oh, I guess that makes seance." Jake said," I don't really like Christmas at all, except for the snow."

"How do you not like Christmas?" Eddie was very protective of Christmas.

"Everything about it is weird." Jake said.

"Well I think your stupid." Eddie said, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"How do you figure that?" Jake was getting kind of annoyed with Eddie at this point.

"You don't have a decent reason of why you don't like Christmas." Eddie said, who also was getting mad.

"Who cares." Jake said. And then he and Eddie both stopped talking. Eventually they both fell asleep.

"Kids wake up. It's time to get some lunch," Mr. Hadford said.

"What time is it?" Asked Josh, who was sleeping the whole way.

"It's already 12:43." Answered Mr. Hadford.

"I'm very hungry." Eddie said.

"Same here," Jake said.

"Where are we eating, dad?" Asked Wally.

"Anywhere you guys want. Right now we're in Dayton, OH. "Mr Hadford said.

"The next place we see, we should eat at," suggested Beth.

"Good Idea," said Eddie, "I'm beyond starved."

"Works for me." Said josh.

"I just want food." Wally said.

"It's settled." Mr. Hadford said.

After about 10 more minutes, they saw a Red Robbins, so they parked the car, got out, and eat lunch.

"That was a long ride." Josh said, sitting down next to Beth at the table.

"You were asleep the whole time!" Wally said.

"Well so were you," Jake said.

"All of you were asleep when we got here," Mr. Hadford said, looking over his menu.

"What are you going to have, Eddie?" Beth asked her older sister.

"Um... I guess a salad." Eddie said deciding at last.

"I'm going to have a burger," Wally said.

"Me too," said the twins.

"Me three," said Beth.

The waiter took their order, and after about 20 minutes, their food was brought to the table.

"This looks so good." Jake said.

"Hey Eddie, can you please help me open the ketchup?" Beth asked.

"Yeah sure." Eddie opened it and gave it back to Beth and said,"here."

The ketchup wasn't coming out, so she tried shaking it, but instead of landing on her plate, it landed on Wally's face,which was across the table from Beth. "Oopsss..." Came her voice, not knowing what to say. Wally just glared at Beth.

"Sorry Wally." Beth apologized.

"Don't worry, Beth," Mr. Hadford said instead of Wally, "Wally can just go to the bathroom and wash it off."

"Ok. I'll be more careful next time." She felt so embarrassed.

Wally walked of to the Bathroom in the restaurant, and then everyone fished lunch, then they got back into the car, and kept on driving up to Wisconsin.


	14. Diving to Wisconsin pt3

_**Hey guys! im kinda running out of ideas, so please give me some. Please enjoy. And Read and Review!**_

* * *

"Dad, can you please turn the radio down?" Asked Jake.

"You don't like 'Oldies Music'?" His dad was listening to music that no young person liked.

"It's for old people, hence the name '_oldies'_, dad" Josh said, who also didn't like that kind of music.

"Oh fine, but you don't appreciate culture." Mr. Hadford said turning down the volume down at last.

"Thanks." Jake and Josh said simultaneously.

"Our dad's such a loser," Jake whispered to Eddie.

"Better than my dad." Eddie said grinning at Jake.

"Oh, that's impossible!" Jake said bursting out laughing.

"Oh really?" Eddie said.

"Yeah really." Jake said.

"You want to bet?" Eddie said, laughing at Jake.

"You know me well enough to know my answer is yes, Eddie!" Exclaimed Jake.

"You know what? I do." Agreed Eddie.

"I love the way everything with you is a competition." Jake blushed as he admitted this.

"Thanks, besides, that is all i really am, is competitive." Eddie grinned. "We can finish this conversation later, i'm really tired."

"ok." Jake whispered to Eddie while he put his arm around Eddie.

"Thanks." She croaked, while looking up into Jake's warm hazel eyes.

"Anytime," He mummer, then Eddie closed her eyes and fell asleep in Jake's arms.


	15. First Night

"Where are we?" Mumbled Wally, and he looked around outside the car.

"The cabin." Mr. Hadford said.

"Where here!" Beth said, fairly excited.

"It's so pretty," Eddie said looking at the surroundings.

"Yeah it really is," Josh said ,"you can always count on Wisconsin Winters on being snowy."

"It's looks so much different from Buckman, I mean, I know it's a different state, but still, it's winter and snowy in both places." Beth replied.

"I can't believe we haven't been here before." Eddie said.

"Me neither." Beth said.

"Ok. Now let's get settled in, and then we can go to bed." Mr. Hadford examined his watch, "it's already 11:32 PM."

"Really?" Jake asked his dad.

"Yep, so let's go in." Mr. Hadford said unlocking the door.

The cabin was so much bigger than Beth and Eddie thought it would be. When they first walked in, they came into a huge family room, with a fireplace, and a couch and a few, big, plush chairs. Then just to the right of the room, they're was another big room which was the kitchen. Leading out of the kitchen, there were this big staircase which led to the many bedrooms. The two girls shared a room on the top floor, then Jake and Josh got one of the rooms on the first floor, and Wally got the second bedroom on the first floor, the room next to the twins. Usually he shared it with Peter, but not this time. Finally, Mr. Hadford got the room on the second floor.

"Is everyone unpacked?" Mr. Hadford went to the rooms to ask.

"We're done." Eddie reported for her and Beth.

"I'm finished." Wally stated.

"So are we," the twins joined everyone else In he main room.

"It's late, I want you five to go to bed." Mr. Hadford was very tired himself, and wanted to be sure that the kids got to bed.

"Can we stay up just a bit longer?" Wally asked his dad.

"No, you need to sleep." His dad was almost asleep himself.

"Oh come on dad, please?" Josh persisted.

"No Josh, you need your sleep." Mr. Hadford said sternly.

"Why don't you go to sleep and well go to bed in a little while." Jake suggested.

"How late?" Mr Hadford was considering Jake's suggestion.

"Two hours?" Jake asked.

"One." Mr. Hadford said.

"An hour and a half."

"Fine, Jake. 1 1/2 hours. That's it!" Mr. Haford said.

"Thank you Mr. Hadford." Beth said gratefully.

"That's it thought, kids." He said, walking yup the stairs to go to bed.

"Ok dad." Wally said.

"Nice Jake." Josh said nudging Jake with his elbow.

"I'm the best negotiator." Jake gloated.

"Yeah. Ok anyways. Now what?" Eddie asked.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate, anyone else want some?" Beth walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks. " Josh said.

"Me too!" Jake said.

"I'll have one, Beth." Eddie said.

"Ok." Beth called.

After about ten minutes, Beth brought in the drinks, and sat down on one of the couches next to Josh, and Wally was sitting next to Josh on the other side. Eddie and Jake were each sitting in big comfy chair, but Beth wanted them to sit together.

"Thanks!" They each said as Beth passed the steamy drinks out.

"I'm so cold." Beth shivered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Here." Josh smiled at Beth as he put his arm her, "Better?"

"Much," She grinned at him.

"Can you believe Christmas Eve is one day?" Wally asked.

"Oh great." Jake babbled.

"What do you mean by _Oh Great_?" Beth said.

"he hates Christmas! Weird right?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Why?" Beth questioned.

"I just do." Jake muttered.

"Well then." Beth said.

"Can we just drop it?" Barked Jake obviously.

"Ok." Beth said.

There was ten minuets of awkward silence, finally Eddie said, "It's gotta be at least forty degrees in here!"

"You want blanket?" Wally asked.

"Oh no thanks, Wally." Eddie chucked.

"Ok." Responded Wally.

"Well do you want to come sit with me?" Proposed Jake.

"No thanks." Eddie insisted, but really, she wanted to.

"Oh come, Eddie." Jake smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Jake. Seriously." Eddie said, covering her real answer.

"We all know you only said it was cold just so I would ask you if you wanted to sit with me." Jake insisted, and as soon as he said this, Eddie started turning red.

"No." Eddie said slowly.

"Eddie, you're turning red." smiled Jake. "Just say yes, it's not like asking on date." This made her blush even more.

"Oh, fine." Eddie finally agreed, walking over to Jake's chair.

"See, now was that so bad?" Jake teased her, but she just laughed.

"No I guess it wasn't." she said.

"You're two cute together." Josh joked.

"I know right?" Mocked Jake.

"Pardon me while i gag." Eddie said. "well i'm very tired, can we go to bed now?"

"Want to share a bed too?" Jake taunted.

"Oh shut up, Jake!" Eddie yelled in a playful tone, and punched him in the arm.

"Ok, Ok." Jake surrendering, than put his arm around Eddie and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear, "We'll continue this tomorrow, babe."

"Sounds good, babe." She whispered back, but couldn't help laughing out loud.

Jake winked at her, and she laughed all over again, then winked back.

"What did he say to you?" Beth pondered since her older sister was in a daze.

"Nothing." Eddie murmured as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Seems like something." Beth smiled to herself as she got into bed.

Meanwhile, in the twins room Josh teased, "So i see you're falling for Eddie."

"No im not, im just teasing her." Jake was blushing as he said this.

"Oh." Josh knew Jake wasn't telling the truth, but he was tired, so he left it at that.

"Night Josh." Whispered Jake, but Josh was already asleep.

Wally was getting into his bed in his room when he thought to himself, "_Jake and Eddie would make a cute couple. They really would_."

* * *

**_Hey Everybody who's reading this. I hope you like this! Please review! Love you all!_**

**_-Bellla_**


	16. Waking Up

**(Beth POV)**

* * *

It was 7:00 when Mr. Hadford came into the room Eddie and I would be using for the next few days.

"Time to get up girls, I've made waffles, but if you want any, you'll want to get down before the boys do." Joked Mr. Hadford.

"Ok thank you." My sister said even though she was still half asleep. He closed the door and I said,

"Good morning Eddie."

"Hey." she started to get out of her bed, "Come on, im hungry, let's go."

"Ok." I said, and with that, we went down stairs to the kitchen, and they're were Jake and Josh, but no Wally.

"Good morning." Jake said to us.

"You have syrup all over your face, Jake. You look ridiculous." Mr. Hadford pointed out to Jake.

"Oh, nothing new there." Laughed Eddie. Jake didn't say anything, he just grinned at Eddie.

Wally finally came down stairs, and he grunted, "What are we doing today, Dad?"

"It's up to you." Mr. Hadford told us, it shocked us all. "I need to drive up to get something, and it's going to take a while, and i don't want to have you be in a car for another time, so you can walk around Door Country."

"Oh wow really?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, but you all need to stick together!" The '_Stay together_' part was emphasized.

"Sounds good." Josh said, smiling at me.

"Ok. Well i will see you kids later, and Jake, call me if anything happens." He said to Jake.

"Ok Dad, will do." Jake smiled at his dad.

"Bye." Mr. Hadford said while walking out the door.

""So now what?" I asked, since their dad had left.

"Want to just walk around?" Jake asked all of us.

"Sounds good." Josh said again, that seemed to be his catchphrase, since he said it so much.

"Let's go." Wally said, after we had all gotten dressed.

We were off.  
And no one knew what would come of this day.  
But let me tell you,  
It would be one of the best days of our young lives,  
We just didn't know it yet.


	17. Out on the Town

"I'm so hungry." Josh said, it had been almost 3 hours since they left the cabin and have had breakfast.

"Me too," Beth said, noticing how hungry she really was.

"Shall we shop in and get something to eat?" Eddie suggested.

"I could use something hot, im freezing cold!" Jake shivered.

"Here's somewhere eat." Beth pointed out a small cafe across the street.

"Let's go." Eddie lead everyone.

When they went inside, the place was empty, so they went up to the counter, and they all got hot chocolate. Five of them sat down at a table.

"There is this art museum about 2 blocks down from here, you guys want to go?" Josh inquired.

"You're kidding right?" Jake was laughing so hard.

"No, I'm not." Josh stated.

"Pass, thanks." Wally sneered.

"Count me out," Eddie said to Josh.

"Yeah, no thanks." Jake said, his face still red from laughing.

"Beth?" Josh hinted.

Beth hadn't answered, she hated art museums so much, so she really didn't want to go. but then he gave her the cutest smile she had ever seen, Beth couldn't help but say, "Yeah, i guess I'll go with you." If it meant spending time with Josh, she would do it.

"But dad said we have to stick together." Wally remembered.

" So? We can meet up later. " Eddie said.

"Yeah, if Josh and Beth want to go to a stupid museum, we'll let them. " Jake laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Wally pointed out to Jake and Eddie.

"There is the biggest sports shop that you ever seen!" Jake remembered and his face lit up.

"Ok," Eddie said, "It works for me."

"I'm fine with it." Wally agreed.

"And Also, Jake, and I have phones, so we can keep in contact, than meet up later." Josh added.

"Ok, Well call us when you guys are done," Jake rolled his eyes at Beth and His brother.

"Ok bye" Beth and Josh said before heading out the door.

"Well shall we head over to the store?" Eddie asked Jake.

"Let's go." Jake grinned.

"this should be be an interesting day." Wally said.

"Yeah, you know what? It probably will be." Eddie laughed as Jake casually put his arm around her, and she could feel herself blush. Jake must have noticed because he whispered so Wally couldn't hear, "You like this, Eddie?"

Eddie didn't respond, and they just walked on.


	18. Josh and Beth

"So why do you want to go to an art museum?" Beth asked Josh.

"You want to know a secret?" Josh Whispered.

"Sure," Beth giggled.

"We're not going to a stupid museum." Josh continued to whisper.

"What?" Beth was confused.

"I'm going to take you date, Beth. Surprise!" Josh laughed.

"Why here? Why now?" Beth still didn't fully get it.

"Just go with it Beth." Josh nudged her in the arm.

"Ok," She smiled up into his eyes, and then she felt Josh put his arm around her

* * *

_**Sorry people, but i don't really have any ideas for Josh and Beth sp yeah, i really like Eddie and Jake, so their story will be MUCH longer. Bye,**_

_**- Bella**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Well shall we head over to the store?" Eddie asked Jake.

"Let's go." Jake grinned.

"this should be be an interesting day." Wally said.

"Yeah, you know what? It probably will be." Eddie laughed as Jake casually put his arm around her, and she could feel herself blush. Jake must have noticed because he whispered so Wally couldn't hear, "You like this, Eddie?"

Eddie didn't respond, and they just walked on.

"So how far away is this place?" Eddie asked.

"About ten minutes on foot." Jake replied.

"Oh ok." Eddie stated walking forward.

After about ten minutes they were standing across the street from the sports store.

"Well we're here." Wally concluded.

"Thank you captain obvious." Jake mocked his little brother.

"Woah..." Eddie's mouth hug open for a long time as she took in the many floors of the store.

"I know." Jake said. "So Why don't you look around by yourself."

"What happens if I get lost?" Wally asked.

"Here, take my phone, Eddie has one, and just text her when Josh and Beth tell your their done." Jake explained.

"Ok fine." Wally agreed, "Just don't ditch me here."

"We wouldn't," Jake assured.

"Bye guys." Wally said, walking away from where his older brother and Eddie stood.

"Well shall we look around?" Jake suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie grinned at Jake.

"Let's go look at the Baseball department." Jake suggested.

"Lead the way." Eddie couldn't help but wish Jake would but his arm around her again.

"Right up here," Jake said ushering Eddie onto an escalator.

As they stepped off the moving stairs, Eddie's eyes widened again at the amount of baseball bats and pretty much anything having to do with baseball.

"Pretty impressive, aye?" Jake laughed at the wide-eyed girl next to him. Eddie only nodded.

"That would be so nice to have this," Eddie said pointed at one of the many bats that were on the wall.

"If only they were cheaper." Jake joked.

"$1500?!" Eddie was stunned at how expensive they were.

"Yeah, its really annoying." Jake huffed.

"Well I would never spend that much on a bat." Eddie joked.

"Me neither." Jake replied.

"This so amazing, all this under one roof..." Eddie's voice trailed off as she saw Mr. Hadford looking at the Football things on the opposite side of the floor they were on.

"What?" Jake asked noticing that Eddie was looking at something weird.

"Oh my god, Jake, its your dad!" Eddie panicked.

"Call Wally and warn him. and tell him to call Josh." Jake said calmly.

"OK." Eddie said as she dialed the number to Jakes phone.

_**"Hey Eddie, what's up?" ** _Wally was kind of confused why he was getting a call from Eddie.

**_"Your dads here at the store!" _**Eddie panicked.

**_"What?" _**Wally wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

**_"Yeah, he's by the football stuff." _**Eddie warned.

**_ "Ok, I'm calling Josh ASAP." _**Wally told her.

**_"Thanks Wally." _**Eddie said.

**_"Ill tell them to meet us at the Café we ate at Before." _**Wally informed.

"What did he say?" Jake asked franticly as soon as Eddie hung up.

"We're meeting them back at the café that were at before." Explained Eddie.

"Ok, Lets go find Wally." Jake calmed down a little bit.

"He said he would be waiting for us outside." Eddie added.

"OK then, lets go outside." Jake said.

They went outside and found Wally, and they all started to run back to the Café. When they saw Josh and Beth in the distance, Wally yelled, "Come on guys, we're going back to the house."

When they were walking back to the cabin, it started to snow and got a lot colder out.

"WHy is it so cold out?" Wally asked not really expecting an answer.

"Because it's winter, stupid." Jake said to his younger brother.

"I didn't really need an answer." Wally said.

"Then why did you ask?" Jake asked his little brother.

"Oh whatever." Wally didn't want to argue about this stupid little thing.

"So how was the Museum?" Jake asked his twin.

"It was great." Josh said not planning on telling everybody what had really happened.

"That's good." Eddie replied not really paying attention to what the conversation was about.

"Dad's back." Wally pointed out to everyone as their dad's car pulled into the snowy driveway.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Hadford said as he stepped out of his car.

"Hey Dad." Jake said.

"How were your days." Mr. Hadford asked them.

"Pretty boring, nothing interesting happened." Josh said to his dad.

"I see." He said.

"Well we're all really tired, Mr. Hadford, so if you don't mind, we would like to sleep for a while." Eddie said in the most polite way she could manage.

"That seems alright to me." Mr. Hadford said.

They went upstairs to the rooms they were sleeping in, and they didn't even say a word to each other, they fell asleep almost instantly. The next thing they knew, Mr. Hadford had waken them all up because it was time for dinner, but they were going out tonight so they needed to get ready.

After they all made it downstairs Jake asked, "Where are we eating."

"We were invited by one of my co workers to eat at his club, which is kind of like a cottage." Mr. Hadford Explained.

"Ok." Jake answered.

"Let's get into the car." Mr. Hadford said to them all.

It was a ten minute drive to the lodge, but when they got there, it was much smaller than they imagined. They got in and found where the food was. After they had all eaten, they drove back to the cottage, and everyone was so tired, that they just wanted to go to sleep right away.

Every one was tired except Jake and Eddie, but the night was dark, and snowy.


	20. THe End! Jake and Eddie!

Every one was asleep, except for Jake and Eddie.

Eddie's phone let up, and it said she got a new text, and when she opened it, it was from Jake.

_Hey you up? _

_-Jake_

* * *

_Yeah, i can't sleep. Why are you up at 3:24?_

_-Eddie_

* * *

_Same. I can't sleep either. _

_-Jake_

* * *

_Ok._

_-Eddie_

* * *

_Can you come outside? We need to talk._

_-Jake_

* * *

_Right now?_

_-Eddie_

* * *

_Yeah. Grab a coat and meet me downstairs._

_-Jake_

* * *

_Ok? bye._

_-Eddie_

* * *

Eddie put on her boots, and tip toed down the stairs, careful not to make any sounds. When she got down stairs, she looked for Jake.

"Hey." Someone whispered to her, she turned around and saw Jake.

"What are we doing?" Eddie yawned.

"Come with me," He smiled at her and walked outside.

"Its so snowy." Eddie said.

"It is." Jake agreed.

They sat down on a bench in a middle of the yard. "So what is this about, Jake?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, i don't know how to say this but... um." Jake stumbled.

"Spit it out Jake." Eddie said.

"I... ummm... like.. uh..." Jake continued to study.

"Jake?" Eddie laughed.

"I..." Jake was interrupted by Eddie's soft lips on his. He immediately returned it. When they broke apart Eddie looked at Jake and said, "Wow."

They just sat there staring at each other blushing. "I uh..." Jake sputtered.

"Let me guess, you like me?" Eddie took a wild guess.

"Um. Yeah." Jake blushed avoiding Eddie's eyes.

"Oh." Eddie said.

"You don't like me do you?" Jake sighed.

"Of course I like you." Eddie said.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Jake put his hands on Eddie's face, pulled her close, and kissed her again.

When ended it and said, "Nope," she was biting her lip and smiling.

"Your so beautiful." Jake said as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Eddie didn't say anything, but she shivered, ruining the moment.

"You cold?" Jake was concerned since she was only wearing a long sleeve shirt and no coat.

"Yeah a little." Eddie admitted.

"Here," Jake said handing her his winter coat.

"Thanks, but won't you get cold?" Eddie asked.

"It's worth it for you." Jake said blushing.

"So how long have you liked me Jake Hadford?" Eddie wanted to know.

"How long have you liked me, Malloy?" Jake repeated.

"You answer first." Eddie said.

"About one mouth after you guys left Buckman," Jake admitted.

"Around the same time." Eddie honestly answered.

"What do you like about me?" Jake asked Eddie.

"A lot of things." Eddie laughed.

"Like what?" Jake said.

"Well for starters, you're sporty." Eddie blushed.

"anything else?" Jake wanted to know.

"You're... decent looking." Eddie teased.

"Oh am I now?" Jake laughed.

Eddie and Jake's face were very close and she whispered, "Ok, you're really hot. you know in an athlete sort of way." before she gently pressed her lips against his.

"That's better," Jake grinned breaking the kiss for just a second.

"Now what?" Eddie turned to Jake.

"Eddie, will you be my girlfriend?" Jake asked, fretting her reaction. Eddie didn't say anything, she just pulled him close and kissed him again, and started running her fingers through his tangled dirty blond hair. and finally said, "Does that answer your question?"

Jake only nodded. When they parted they gazed into each other's eyes. Then Jake grabbed Eddies hand and they started to walk back to the Cabin.

When they reached the stairs leading up to Eddie's room, Jake gently placed his lips on Eddie's cold forhead and said, "I love you, Eddie, I really do."

She never expected any one to say those words to her. She just through her arms around Jake's neck and embraced his warmness and said, "I think I love you too."

Jake couldn't stop smiling at his girlfriend. "Please don't ever leave me" Eddie said.

"Never." Was Jake's reply.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Jake." and then ran upstairs.

"What just happened?" They both said when they got into their beds.

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**I hope you guys liked this story! I might be doing some short one shots about Malloys/Hadfords, but no garentee. Please leave me coments!**_

_**Love you guys. Bye-Bella**_


End file.
